


Chapter 00: Portia and Julian Past Tale

by Starry_eyes_stories



Series: Arcana Fairytale AU [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Peter Pan Fusion, Amputation, Julian stop beind a dick to your sister, Sibling Rivalry, TW: amputation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_eyes_stories/pseuds/Starry_eyes_stories
Summary: Prolouge chapter two of the arcana fairytale AU: Portia tells the tale of her life to her crewmates.
Series: Arcana Fairytale AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046431





	Chapter 00: Portia and Julian Past Tale

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of my fairytale AU story. In this universe the cast are the children of fairytales (and other genres) characters, and most of them have a destiny they need to fulfill. Both Portia and Julian are the children of Captain Hook. Also there is a paragraph detailing a hand getting amputated, but I will provide a warning for that.  
> Huge thanks to my beta readers!!

"How did you end up like this?" They asked, gesturing to my ship. 

"Are you asking me to tell you the tale of my life, filled with betrayal, destiny, family, and legacy!" 

"Absolutely, Captain." 

"Then who am I to deny such a nice request. Avast ye, mateys! And gather round for the few the retelling of the life of THE Portia Devorak." 

•♤• 

Now, ever since I was a little girl, I had wanted to become the next Captain Hook.  
  
My family's story has always amazed me, the thrilling adventures, the high stake chases. Growing up on the Jolly Roger and being able to watch my dad chase The Peter Pan while I helped left me with such a great sense of purpose, that from the first time I had properly tied a knot I knew that I would be a pirate for the rest of my life!  
  
And my brother was supportive of this. Sure he may have been the eldest, but he didn't want the legacy of our father. No, dearest Ilya wanted to become a doctor! The finest physician the realms of tales would ever see. Almost laughable considering the family legacy, but I would never dream to laugh at my geek of a brother.  
  
My father knew of this too, and he humored us. While he taught me sword fighting and other ways that would help our story progress, Ilya was taught anatomy by our ship's doctor, a young fellow who had more humor than Ilya and I combined. Good old Dr. Nazali, I think the only reason people would come to them is if they were feeling ill after laughing so hard at their jokes!  
  
I was our father's pride and joy. He loved both of us equally, but since I was to be the one to take over his legacy as Captain Hook he spent most of his time with me. I was with him day and night, learning how to work the riggings, or how to locate Peter Pan when he was hiding. Everything I know about being a pirate was because of him.  
  
As we grew older, Ilya and I spent less and less time together. He was busy studying medicine, meanwhile, I was too busy reading maps and steering our ship.  
  
One day, however, we weren't busy. So when we docked for that day, Ilya and I ran to the swamps. We wanted to catch frogs to pull a prank on the crew. As we were hopping from one fallen branch to another, listening for the deep croaks of the bullfrogs, another sound was coming from the murky water.  
  
The tick-tock of a clock.  
  
Over and over again, tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock.  
  
It was a crocodile.  
  
The crocodile, the very same one that had eaten our dad's hand all those years ago. But it wasn't time for our story to begin yet, so Ilya and I tried to hide from it. He started to climb the tree nearest to him, and he got far up too.  
  
But here's the thing, the trees were so tall in the swamp, and look at me! I'm small like a little bee, I wasn't able to climb up. Ilya saw me struggling and quickly hopped from log to log to come and rescue me, all while the tick-tocks were getting louder, and closer.  
  
Ilya... Well, he's lanky and not the strongest scallywag. It took a lot of work from both of us to even get me up to the first branch, and as soon as I grabbed a hold of it I quickly tried to yank myself up.  
  
I got myself steady and tried to reach back to help Ilya up but he just yelled at me, "Climb up high, ya dumbass!" Those exact words I'm not even kidding you. So obviously I listened, it wasn't like Ilya to curse me like that.  
  
I climbed as high as I could, and when I looked down there was Ilya still on the ground. His boot was stuck in the mud from trying to hoist me up. The crocodile was so close now I could see its beady eyes and I swear I could almost smell the putrid smell of its breath.  
  
Ilya still wasn't unstuck. I was screaming, yelling at him to abandon his boot and start climbing, but by the time it got unstuck it was too late, and Ilya screamed as the crocodile stuck its sharp, yellow teeth into his wrist. At this point, my dad came running in with some of the crew members, their swords were drawn as they chased away the crocodile. They had heard my screams and came to rescue us.  
  
But it was too late.

(Hand amputation starts here!!)  
  
Ilya was rushed to Nazali, who had to perform an emergency amputation. I held his good hand while they sawed off the other, even if the sound of metal grinding on bone and the smell of blood made me want to puke. I stayed with him the whole time, thinking that if I hadn't been so incompetent then he wouldn't be in so much pain, he wouldn't be screaming and sobbing, begging for Nazali to stop and gripping my hand. After the surgery, my dad placed Ilya's hand in a jar and gave it to him. I think he still has it.

(Hand amputation over)  
  
After Ilya lost his hand, my father completely changed. He ignored me, and instead, he began to teach Ilya everything he had already taught me about being a pirate. Knots, swordsmanship, using his maps. I was cast to the side and forgotten. I was supposed to uphold the family legacy, but since Ilya was the one who lost their hand I was cast to the side like I was nothing.  
  
Almost like Ilya was for his whole life.  
  
As the years went on, Ilya changed. After my dad started paying more attention to him, he started to become cockier and rude to me. Constantly he would tease me. For my height, for the lame jobs that my dad would give me. I just kept ignoring it, because my mother told me that's just how boys his age were like. That is until he went too far.  
  
At the time, I was struggling with a knot my dad had begun teaching me before Ilya lost his hand. Ilya walked over, saw me frustrated with it, and laughed. He told me I was the worst pirate he had ever met. "Look at you, struggling with a knot I mastered within a week."  
  
That unleashed something in me, and I began screaming at him. Everything I had kept bottled up for years came rushing out. He didn't say anything. Just stood there listening to me scream at him. That is until I yelled "I hate you! If you had never lost your damn hand I would've been the next Captain Hook."  
  
It set him off. "Pasha, if you could have just climbed up that tree I wouldn't have lost my hand! Instead, I had to save you because you're so weak you couldn't even do that. It's not my fault that your screwups made you Spilled Ink."  
  
I walked away after that. I ran to my cabin and sobbed. No one was on the ship that day except for Nazali, and they knocked on my door. They told me they had heard everything and began to comfort me as I sobbed. After hours of confiding in them, they suggested I run away just as they had when they were about my age.  
  
That very same night I left with Nazali's help. They covered for me so well that nobody had even realized I was gone for 3 days and at that point, I was already out of Neverland. 

•♤•  
  
"And the rest is history! I stole a ship, named it the Wasp just to spite my brother, and started to travel the realms looking for lost souls just like myself. I became an icon among the realms, those without a destiny, legacy, fate, story- they all came to join my crew, and soon enough we had a whole family." 

The old crewmates chuckle at this, a few even taking a swig of their rum in agreement. The newcomers look at me with wonder in their eyes, before one of them squeaks out, "Did you ever want to go back? To your home? Your family?" 

I let out a hearty laugh, "And give up my title of vigilante pirate queen, an enemy to the realms and bringer to the end of all its stories, Captain Portia Devorak?" I take a swig from my pint of beer, "Never." I smile, looking up at the sky full of stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Again if you want to know anything about this AU please go check out my instagram @starry_eyes_drawings for more information


End file.
